Heart Shaped Mirror part two
I called the police and told them what had happened. They told me that there's not much they can, do as no one had actually broke in. Felling unsettled and pissed off, I went back to bed as I was still tired. When I got up the next day, some one had left me flowers on top of my piano. I contacted my Annabelle and Sebastian as they were the only ones with spear keys to my place. They both said they didn't do it, but if it wasn't them who was it. There the only one's with keys, no one else could have gotten in with out leaving =evidence of them getting in. It was the same the next night, and I still found no one. On the third night I heard her calling again, I went in ton the living room and there she was in the middle of my living room. She looked like a princess, she was so beautiful. She said "I love you Isabelle" then dis appeared in to thin air. I went back bed, It didn't take me long to fall asleep. I had such a bad dream, there we all these woman. From different times, some looked like they were, from the Elizabethan, they were surrounding my bed. Others looked like they were from the Victorian, they were all trying to tell me something. All I could make out was, "Don't go near her" and "Evil". Were they trying to tell me to keep away from that woman I saw. I saw her today, the princess from last night. I walked up beside her. At the flower shop and made small talk, she responded but she was acting like I was a stranger. She is still pretty as ever, we will be good together. I saw her again last night, the princess in her beautiful dress. then she disappeared again. When I went bed and, had that dream again. This time I understood more clearly, what they were saying, "Stay away from the princess", "She is evil", "She will take your life". They cant mean the princess I saw, she's beautiful and sweet. What are they so afraid of she wont heart me. I looked in the mirror and my face that was so youthful. Now wrinkled and patched, my eyes are sinking back. Is this what those girls meant. Is this why the princess gets more beautiful and pretty every time I see her. I need to look this up. I researched the girls from my dream, the mirror and the princess. Back during the medieval time, there was a beautiful high standing young lady. She was afraid of getting old. She would kidnap young teenaged virgin girls, she would use the mirror in a ritual. To steal their beautiful youthful, looks and it worked. It is said she haunts the mirror to continue her work, and she has clamed many young woman since her death. I'm taking the mirror down, and hiding it were hopefully no one will find it. Even if I still die, I just hope no one finds it.